The basic concept of combining a shoe horn and comb is known. Disclosures of such combinations exist in Pat. No. 1,025,448 issued to Burnet and Pat. No. 1,832,500 issued to Paucheck.
The need for a single product having the capabilities of both a comb and shoe horn have a substantial utility in present day life. This need is predicated upon two rather recent developments in the life styles of many individuals. First, many people, especially in cities, walk a relatively significant distance both to and from their place of employment. With greater attention being directed toward proper walking attire many people now wear a walking shoe or sneaker on their way to or from their place of employment, changing into dress shoes When they are on the job. Secondly, the ever increasing attention which is being placed upon exercise and health has resulted in a greater awareness and participation in health activities during the work week. In particular, many individuals now take lunch breaks during which they either walk, jog, or attend health spas. In both of these instances it is now common for individuals to change into and out of their shoes several times during a regular work day. For this reason, the typical shoe horn, which is generally kept in ones place of abode, is no longer sufficient and the need for a carry-along shoe horn is greater then ever. However, it is doubtful whether any significant number of individuals will go to the extent of carrying a separate shoe horn for use during the day and therefore, combining the shoe horn with a commonly used item which virtually everyone has in their possession, namely, a comb, serves a dual purpose which provides increased convenience for the user.
The combination of a shoe horn and comb is not an easy task. Although these items can be combined in a number of ways, as shown in the above named patents, this combination has yet to be made in a way which overcomes the problems inherent in such a combination. One such problem is the more general need of having each feature, the comb and the shoe horn, function as well in combination as they do when singularly composed. Furthermore, additional consideration must be given to the fact that should either feature fail the value of the combined item vanishes. This is true anywhere devices having separate characteristics, although perhaps related, are incorporated into a single unit. Many people have experienced this in other fields such as the music industry. Combined radio, cassette and record players, with built in speakers although initially popular have disappointed many individuals when one or more of the features ceases to function and the consumer viewed benefit of the combination ceases to exist. Relative to the subject invention it is clear that the feature most susceptible to breaking is generally the comb teeth. Not only does a comb with missing teeth fail to function as well, but the broken tooth may be sharp, or configured in such a way that during use ones strands of hair become engaged in the broken tooth. Furthermore, a comb with missing teeth is unacceptable simply because of the image which it portrays.
The problem of broken comb teeth is potentially exacerbated when one considers the purpose of utilizing a shoe horn. As we all know shoe horns are used to direct the foot into a relatively snug fitting shoe without breaking down the back of the shoe. While the tightness of the shoe may vary it is generally accepted that the fit must be sufficiently snug so that the heel of the foot is held in place and does not ride up and down in the shoe during use, which motion if not avoided will result in abrasions. The need for a snug fitting shoe and avoiding the break down of the back of the shoe are related in such a manner that the shoe horn in performing its function becomes wedged between the heel and the back of the shoe generally resulting in a significant amount of resistance when the user seeks to disengage the shoe horn from the work piece. When the portion of the product being held in order to remove the shoe horn includes the teeth of the comb the frequency of breakage is significantly increased. This is especially true where the user must apply a significant amount of pressure to the comb in order to prevent the relatively flat comb surface from slipping out of his hand.
Also, due to the natural greases in the hair, if one must grasp the teeth of the comb to remove the shoe horn there is a greater likelihood of slippage. The user therefore tightens his grip which tighter grip and slippage combine to commonly break the comb teeth.
Another problem encountered relates to the now wide variety of hair care implements which are available. More particularly, many individuals use not only a straight, or regular shaped comb but often they also use a different type of comb known as a lift or a pick. A pick or lift generally has less teeth which are spaced apart a greater distance then a standard comb. The teeth of the pick are also at least two to three times longer (3 to 6 inches) then standard comb teeth. However, attempting to combine the features of a standard comb, a pick and a shoe horn without sacrificing convenience in usage and in carrying the item poses a significant difficulty.